Secrets and Lies
by Thriller Night
Summary: Set After the Episode "Secret" of Season 4. Emma wants that night in The Ravine to happen again and again little does she know Jay does to. Emma/Jay
1. Reminiscing

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**(What really happened after the Ravine incident!)**_

_**A/N: I am new to writing Degrassi FanFics :D if you like this chapter please review and tell me what you think should be added.**_

Emma let out a sigh, what happened a week ago still in her mind, she went to the clinic and got rid of the disease but all aside she still secretly wanted that night to happen over again but without worrying about getting the disease again.

She looked through her cell for messages, Manny wanted to catch up but Emma really didn't want to, she felt as if she wanted something more thrilling then a slumber party with the girls, that's when her mind went back to Jay Hogart. The bad boy who gave her a wild yet thrilling experience of what happened at the ravine.

It was wrong and Emma was sensible but she felt a real urge to go down that road again. Sighing again, it was obvious Jay only was after bad girls or so she thought.

Meanwhile Jay sat on the hood of his orange civic, trying to distract himself from that Blonde Good girl, Emma Nelson. Why did he even think about her? she was called cause girl, Greenpeace for a reason. Those type of girls never aroused him in anyway except this time, Emma did.

He couldn't stop thinking of that night, she wasn't the typical blonde, it was as if she was a feisty bad girl deep down and that night she surely showed him that he wanted her badly, even remembering that night made him hard.

Emma was bored, restless and felt very hot for some reason, so she decided to get up for a glass of water. Silently walking into the kitchen she grabbed a glass and poured herself some water from the tap, hearing footsteps she spun around.

"Mom!" Emma yelped grabbing the sink to hold her balance, Spike looked at her concerned she knew that even though Emma had got rid of the disease she was still thinking about that thrilling night.

"Emma I want you to be careful, please honey? I know what happened between Shane and I was different but I still was young and didn't think things through" Spike said with a frown, remembering the days of her time at Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High with the spiked blonde hair and taking care of Emma.

"I know Mom, you and I were different and I am still young but trust me I have this under control" Spike smiled at her daughter then went back to bed. Shortly after Emma went back to her room but couldn't get her mind off Jay and the ravine.


	2. Longful Lust

_**Secrets and Lies**_

_**(What really happened after the Ravine incident!)**_

**Chapter 2**

_**A/N: Sorry a bit of Drabble but its leading to something ;) I just wanted to add a little tension.**_

Moaning and groaning as her alarm clock was going off. It was 7:30am and Emma had to be at school by 8. She was mad her alarm clock went off 30 minutes later then she wanted and now she was going to be late.

Jay woke up feeling annoyed, he kept having dreams about what happened at the ravine that night, "Nelson is that dream still makes me want meet her at the ravine again, I must be dreaming about that night because I still want it to happen" he thought to himself he was annoyed because he couldn't get that night out of his head.

He finished eating breakfast and decided he'd drive to school, this was an early time for him but he was so annoyed he hoped school would distract himself. Driving down the long road to Degrassi Community School seemed a lot longer than usual.

Walking to school seemed boring for Emma, she normally didn't mind the walk but she was still thinking about Jay. her phone rang, it was Manny. "Hey Em, sorry I couldn't walk to school with you today I had to meet Paige for cheerleading thing, Hey listen you're not still thinking about you know, you and Jay are you?" Manny asked with concern.

"Yea I can't stop thinking, wanting it" Emma said feeling a little annoyed at Manny who sighed on the phone "I don't want you doing it again.. not after the gonorrhoea Em" Manny knew Emma wouldn't listen to her ... she never did since the shooting. Emma hung up and kept walking.

Jay saw Emma walking to school and decided to tease her and get her to admit to wanting him at the ravine again, even though he himself wanted her to and he thought she was good when she went down on him.

"Hey Greenpeace!" Jay yells stopping near her with a smirk on his face. Emma turned around to face him "What do you want Jay" she said trying to hide that she was interested, except Jay could tell.

"You wanna meet me at the ravine again tonight?" He said with a smirk, he knew it would happen again soon, he could see right through her. "No.." Emma said with a flat tone and just kept walking, Jay thought about something else

"You want a lift, or do you want me to pick you up after school?' Emma turned around again and just gave him a look, secretly she wanted to but she just wanted to stir him, she knew he wanted her to do that, just as she wanted him to do the same to her.

"Some of us have placed to be you know?" He said sarcastically. She turned around and kept walking.

Jay smirked "I Know you really want to meet me at the Ravine.. It's up to you i go there every night" Emma turned around and looked at him, she tried to pretend she wasn't interested but Jay could see right through her firm stare. "Well I'll see ya at school" he smirked and drove off.

Turning around and walking towards school Emma let out a sigh and put her MP3 player in her ears. Walking into Degrassi Community School and straight to her locker, Emma's thoughts about what Jay had said earlier were interrupted by Manny.

"So Emma, I noticed Jay is sneaking a smirk in your direction" Manny said with a sarcastic tone in her voice, Emma took a quick look and sure enough Jay had that same smirk yet somewhat lusting look in his eyes.

Emma rolled her eyes "Look Manny yes I still want that night to happen and whatever you say won't change that.. Trust me I have self control I won't let it happen though".

"Emma I do trust you but i do know what it's like to give into temptation.. I know you're just going to argue with me but I just want you to be careful after all I think Jay is scum" Manny said acting like Spike.

Emma sighed and put her arm around Manny and quickly snuck a look at Jay before turning back to her best friend

"I know what you've been through with Craig and I appreciate your advice but this is something that I'll handle and besides after Alex dumped Jay he's single so I'll be at a lesser risk.. Look let's just drop it ok" She said with that lustful feeling when she thought of that night.

Manny wanted to argue more but decided she didn't want to risk her friendship with Emma and just smiled at her before the two of them walked into class.

During class Emma found it hard to concentrate but it was English after all and with Miss Kwan as a teacher it got quite boring. When class was over Liberty and J.T appeared at her side

"So Emma you want to sit with us for lunch today?" Liberty asked while JT was trying to kiss her "J.T quit it Liberty sighed.. You can be so immature at times but I guess that's why I like you" She grinned and kissed her boyfriend.

"Sure guys" Emma smiled and they walked off to their next class.

During lunch Jay kept trying to stir Emma up by giving her smirks from the back wall which was near where Emma, J.T and Liberty were sitting. He wanted her so badly and acknowledged the sexual tension between them he just knew it would be a matter of time.

At the end of the day Jay left class and got into his orange civic. He had only driven for a few minutes when he saw Emma walking home so he decided to ask her again by pulling up next to her on the sidewalk "Hey Nelson I told you my car has 16 speakers, you sure you don't want a lift?" Emma signed "Sure but that's it" she said while getting in the passenger seat.

After pulling up outside the Simpson-Nelson household Emma looked at Jay "Thanks.." she mumbled and proceeded to get out but Jay touched her arm "Hey come on what's with the moodiness Greenpeace?" He smirked.

Emma sighed "Sorry I'm just a little stressed with homework and all" She said looking with at him with a stare she couldn't resist. "Well why don't you come down to the Ravine and meet me there tonight or some other time" Jay said acknowledging her stare with his "I know you want it bad boy look"

Emma felt her body go numb and the familiar wetness in her core "No .. Not tonight I'm busy" She said trying to resist the urge to say yes to that night. She knew she wasn't going to go that night or in the next few nights but she knew she couldn't resist the lust any longer.

Jay smirked "Well see you around then.." and he drove off giving her a lusting look, Emma sighed and went to bed.


	3. Steamy Flirtation

_**Chapter 3: Steamy Flirtation**_

A few days had passed even a week and Emma was becoming sexually frustrated more and more. Jay was also finding it difficult to hide his urges. He still tried to flirt with Emma with his bad boy ways but he needed something more seductive that he knew would succeed or if not be close to success.

It was almost half way through third period and Emma found herself struggling to concentrate in class, which was strange because this was Media Immersions and she had Snake, her step-dad as her teacher and she was always well behaved in his classes.

Snake noticed his step-daughter's lack of concentration and quiet attitude and walked over to her "Hey Em, are you alright?" He asked with a rather worried look "Yes I'm fine thanks Mr Simpson" she said with a small smile, Snake chuckled "Spike had the same look on her face back at Degrassi High, in one of our English classes which always told me she had something on her mind" Emma smiled and imagined Spike with the famous hair style that earned her that nickname with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine Snake don't worry i just need a drink of water" she got up and left the classroom.

Jay was too busy thinking about Emma and how he wanted her to be with him at the ravine, was he developing an attraction for the girl? Maybe but he sure did lust for her and he did admire her values. Miss Kwan noticed he wasn't paying attention but was new this was Jay Hogart after all.

"Jason will you please concentrate on your work?" Miss Kwan asked practically pleading "I will Miss Kwan I just have a headache from this boring class can I get a drink?" He asked with his familiar smart ass tone. "Fine you can go" Miss Kwan said giving up.

Jay walked out the door and he saw Spinner while heading to his locker "Hey Spin what's up?" Jay asked greeting his friend. Spinner looked a bit anxious "Jimmy's still in hospital and I want to tell him it was us who said it was him who pulled the prank on Rick, then we'd have to tell Mr Radditch the truth". Jay had a worried look on his face "Spinner we can't tell we'll get expelled and I can't get another strike involving the cops" Spinner sighed "You're right man nothing will probably happen anyway I gotta get back to class"

Just as Jay was walking to his locker he walked into Emma who looked up at him with a shocked yet a secretive lustful look "Jay I see you're out of class, can't blame you either" she said with a slightly annoyed tone. Jay reached out and moved the strand of hair behind her ears with a smirk on his face

"What's this Miss Good Girl Emma Nelson out of class?" He smirked and started to try out his new move "I know you want to come back to the ravine, you want me especially to take your mind of the shooting" Emma looked at him and quietly muttered "Yea I want my mind off of the shooting but you do to that for me... Ha" She added with a somewhat smirk.

Jay moved closer and crushed his lips against hers, letting his tongue explore her mouth and lavish her tongue for a few seconds before moving away from her. Emma felt relief at how good that kiss felt, she wouldn't admit it yet but Jay knew. She yelled back to Jay "Yea right like I'd come back to the ravine" but both She and Jay knew she would.


	4. Author's Note

_**Author's Note:**_

_Hi Everyone Thankyou for the lovely reviews. I am updating "Secrets and Lies" as I type this message. I've been super busy with College. So I apologize for the lateness of the reply._

_~Thriller Night_


	5. Changes and Decisions

**Chapter 4: Changes and Decisions**

**Note: For those Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High fans I added a few extras to make you smile. I hope you enjoy. **

**I myself am a massive Fan of Degrassi Junior High/High and Spike is my favourite Character.**

A lot had changed since the shooting; Jimmy was still learning to walk and was miserable with Spinner who still didn't visit him in hospital. Spike had even changed her hair back to the classic blonde spikes.

With everything changing around her, Emma could only think about her night with Jay it was the only time she felt satisfied about being messed up. So she finally decided that she would have to make some changes herself.

Emma was tired about people especially Manny judging her when Manny herself wasn't a saint, with her getting pregnant last year. At least when she was with Jay that night he understood her and the release she needed.

Jay meanwhile was pissed. Alex wouldn't talk to him but he wasn't pissed because of this, he was pissed because a certain blonde wouldn't admit her feelings for him or at least her desire to go down on him at the ravine again but he knew it wouldn't be long for her to crack.

Walking home from school at the end of the day, letting her bad sling over her shoulder, Emma was too busy wrapped up in a deep thought, she couldn't take it anymore every time she saw him and he'd give her that familiar smirk she felt herself getting aroused and her heart racing. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts when she saw Jay drive past giving her that smirk.

It was then that she decided to give in...

Jay drove past Degrassi Community School and saw Greenpeace herself walking home. He knew she was so close to giving in, that little encounter in the hallway earlier had proved him right. So he decided to stir up some fun.

He drove past and stuck his head out of the driver seat window and gave her that familiar smirk which she returned with a lust filled stare. He knew he Won.

Emma walked through her front door and greeted Spike "Hey Mom, so I see you're still sporting the old Spike look?" Spike chuckled and watched Emma go to her room. She was a little concerned for her daughter and did wonder if her behaviour was still risky after the incident.

She was woken out of her thoughts by Caitlin Ryan, The Twins (Heather and Erica Ferrell) and Lucy Fernandez being greeted by a cheerful Snake. "Spike! Good to see you, I feel like I've gone back in time to our days at Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High" Caitlin screamed with excitement in her voice hugging one of her best friends.

"So how's Emma been since the incident?" Lucy asked. "She seems to be better but honestly I don't think she's gotten over it, something tells me that she still thinks about it, I can see it in her eyes" Spike said with the thought of her daughter.

"Well Spike you were 14 once remember and we do remember what happened between you and Shane" Erica said while Snake stiffened a little at the memory of Shane and the pregnancy resulting in his accident.

Spike sighed "Well seeing this hair brings back those memories but I'm glad I had Emma, I wouldn't change anything for the world"

It was around 8pm when Emma walked down stairs making her mind up to go to the Ravine, she thought of a cover story to tell Spike, Snake and the rest of the old Degrassi crew if they grew suspicions.

"Mom, Guys It's nice to see you all again but I'm heading over to Manny's for a Homework assignment that's due tomorrow first period." She asked practically begging. Spike looked to Snake who nodded and they let her go.

Caitlin, remembering her times with Claude Tanner and Lucy with Paul and the various parties she hosted had a feeling otherwise.

Caitlin took Spike aside "Listen Spike, I don't want to get involved but I think Emma might be up to something" Spike looked at her friend with concern "Snake said he overheard Manny asking Emma over for homework help so maybe I should trust her?" Spike asked glancing over at Snake who was joking to Lucy about The Zit Remedy days.

"Sure Spike I understand I just know you will freak out if she gets arrested like I did with Claude all those years ago" She smiled lightly punching her friend in the arm.

Little did they know that as they spoke Emma was walking down to the Ravine.


	6. Happening Again

_**Chapter 5: Happening again**_

_**WARNING: Contains SMUT, I repeat contains Smut!.**_

Emma walked down the street wearing the same blue jacket and skirt she wore the last time she was at the ravine. Feeling cold yet excited with adrenalin through her veins. She knew her parents would be worried so she texted Spike "Mom, I'm helping Manny & Darcy, Darcy wants to know if I can stay ova for the nite?" she smirked at the reply Spike sent "Ok Honey be safe xx"

She decided to walk around the grounds of Degrassi Community School to make up for time before she went to see Jay. "Hmm I can't believe Mom and Dad went here all those years ago, well Degrassi High" she thought with a smile on her face with the image of Spike the blonde punk and Snake the sensible yet mischievous type.

It was around 10pm when she decided to walk down to the ravine and meet Jay, who meanwhile was sitting on the same picnic table with a can of beer staring into the fire. Emma couldn't get off his mind. "Damn you Greenpeace why do you have to turn me on" he said to himself.

He looked up to see Emma Nelson herself walking down to where he was sitting. "I knew you would show up" he said as she got closer with that familiar smirk. "Well you know me then" Emma replied with a lustful smile.

He kissed her with such fiery passion she felt like she was in heaven. Their tongues tangled together in bliss, with Jay's hands all over Emma's waist, her hands in his hair. They staggered backwards to the van. Jay held Emma's face and looked into her eyes "You want to do this?" with lustful eyes.

Emma looked back up at him "Yes I do and you know that" she added with a seducing smirk. Reaching behind him and opening the door to the old van with shaggy 70s style rugs.

They walked in kissing passionately letting their hands explore each other when Emma backed Jay into the van. She gave him a willing smirk which he allowed then started unbuttoning his pants.

She chuckled at his purple erect member, stroking it in her hands she kissed him again with passion moving down his neck and body getting down on her knees. She put his member in her mouth moving her tongue along the shaft and tip. Sucking and soothing all she could.

Jay lifted his head back and moaned in passion as she worked her way around his member with her tongue and fingers. "Oh Emma, Yes, Yess! Ohhhh! Nelson you are gooood". Emma knew he was desperately building up for release. Bliss and heaven washed over him, finally tilting his head back letting his release spill into her mouth.

Emma swallowed him hard but in a blissful way. She too was in heaven because Jay understood her.

After he finished she let him pull out in a long yet seductive way. Licking her lips she stood up "I take it you enjoyed that" She asked in a seductive manner. "You know I did Nelson and you enjoyed it to" Jay said kissing her with force. "I might just have to help pleasure you in a similar way" he said pushing her down gently onto the carpet.

_**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. :P I hope it was alright? I know it was long but I hope it built suspense. Please remember to review.**_


	7. Authors Note 2012

A/N: Sorry everyone for the really late reply. I've been so busy with College that I've had to let fanfiction go for a while. I'll update my story now. Stay tuned for more SMUT :P

I really don't know how to develop Emma and Jay's hookup but considering since we haven't heard about them now if they are still with Spinner and Manny so I could always make an alternative twist which takes place after the retcon in 2010/2011. Please let me know


	8. Taste of one's own Medicine

_**Chapter 6: Taste of one's own medicine.**_

_Licking her lips she stood up "I take it you enjoyed that" She asked in a seductive manner. "You know I did Nelson and you enjoyed it to" Jay said kissing her with force. "I might just have to help pleasure you in a similar way" he said pushing her down gently onto the carpet._

Jay gently pushed Emma down on the carpet, kissing her with such passion and lust. They were playing with fire but they enjoyed every moment. Letting his fingers slide up her thigh, slender long yet muscular fingers, carelessly he teased her. Moving his fingers on the outside of the fabric of her panties, causing her to moan Jay's name, he knew she was going to give in soon.

She bucked her hips, groaning for him to use his skilled fingers, "Jay please, I want you so badly..." She grabbed his hand and directed him to the hemline of her panties. He slid one finger down her panties to her opening, he could already feel the heat and judging by her breathing she was ready.

Jay slid a finger in, feeling her warm moist core, letting out a slow moan Emma cried "Please Jay, help me release, please Hogart, finger me" Without hesitation he pulled his finger out and thrust back in, adding a second finger and thrusting deeper. Whimpering in pleasure she bucked against his fingers.

"You know Jay, I'm still technically a virgin" she said through hard erotic breaths. Chucking, Jay replied "I won't break you if you don't want me to" sounding sincere for the first time Emma knew. She smiled "Maybe one day you can, ohhh god you're so good" to that he replied "Maybe I should give you a taste of your own medicine" the signature smirk appearing on his face.

He pulled her skirt up, sliding her panties down and positioning himself. He lowered his head and moved forward, sliding his tongue at her opening, teasing her he licked around her folds. Emma moaned and almost screamed Jay's name.

She was getting closer to releasing "Jay, you are amazing, oh god, I'm about to release" he chuckled "Greenpeace you haven't experienced nothing yet" and with that he pushed his tongue in, finding her core and thrusting his tongue in and out while she screamed in ecstasy. She tilted her head back and released with a final moan, shaking in pleasure.

He tasted her sweetness and liked it. "Oh Jay, this is better than 10 bracelets" he finished, chuckled and grabbed her hand and waved a bracelet around. Kissing her, she tasted herself and let his tongue control her mouth. "Mmm Greenpeace, I wanted you and I got you" She smirked and replied "Yes, I knew I couldn't resist longer, do you still think I'm messed up?" He looked at her seriously and said "No different from the rest of us".

Another passionate kiss and they left the van, receiving a few smirks from others at the ravine. "I'll see you at school, Jay" Emma replied walking home.

_**A/N: I hope you all liked that chapter, I hope I made it interesting enough. Please give me feedback, I'm open for change. Please review.**_


End file.
